Encuentro inocente
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Gon se pierde en York, con tanto aroma por ahí y por allá no puede regresar donde Killua y Leorio, entonces llega a un sector lleno de luces con letreros en todos lados que dicen "Motel", pero el niño no sabe lo que es y piensa que es un hotel más barato, entonces hace su apareción Hisoka ¿Será capaz de enseñarle lo que se hace en un motel?


**Se que tengo muchos fanfics que concluir, pero la verdad tuve un bloqueó gigantesco y no he sido capaz de hacer nada, además he tenido que esforzarme casi a nivel Dios para subir el promedio, porque digamos que me cuesta... Bueno el caso es que he traído este fic de Hisoka x Gon, una de mis parejas favoritas de Hunter x Hunter, espero haber conservado las características principales de ambos personajes, y darles un buen rato, a ustedes, lectores. **

**Sin más disfruten, recuerden que esto es YAOI, HOMBRE X HOMBRE, si no te gusta abstente de leer y de comentar bazofias, gracias ^^ (Lo digo, porque ya les ha pasado a otras autoras, y la verdad es muy feo)**

**Yap, lean, ojalá sea de su agrado.**

**Encuentro inocente...**

Perdió el rastro de sus amigos, y era obvio, en esa ciudad abundaban los perfumes y los olores de todo tipo de cosas. Aún con su gran olfato le era imposible encontrar a Leorio o a Killua. Optó por calmarse, era la más razonable de las acciones que podía hacer, a pesar de eso debía buscar donde pasar la noche, no sabía como regresar y prácticamente empezaba a hacer frío.

Caminó un tiempo hasta que llegó a un pasaje con varias luces, el lugar estaba lleno de coloridos edificios, todos tenían en común una cosa, se denominaban Motel.

-¿Motel?-el niño miró intrigado- ¿Hotel con M? ¿Será un hotel un poco más caro? ¡Quizás sea más barato!-sonrió de repente, así que empezó a observar a cual entraba primero para ver cuanto costaba la noche, ni atención prestaba a su alrededor para fijarse como habían varias parejas de variadas sexualidades besuquéandose por aquí y por allá, y mucho menos para ver como varios hombres lo miraban lamiéndose los labios seguidamente. Encontró otro pasaje, este también llevaba a otro motel, pero estaba algo más oculto.

-Sitio del amor... Admitimos-leía el cartel-a cualquier tipo de pareja. La noche...-Gon tragó saliva, ese precio era muy elevado.-¡¿Tanto?!-se hincó en el suelo para razonar ¿ahora qué haría? Ya no tenía donde dormir. Era obvio, traía tres monedas, cada una valía prácticamente nada.

Había ido ahí en busca de satifacción, la cual a penas recibía, porque cada vez que buscaba pareja sexual terminaba matándola durante la acción, sí, así era él, un asesino en todos los sentidos, ninguno ni ninguna era capaz de resistir su manera de tener sexo, estaba cansado, tal vez algún día terminaría odiando el sexo, pero ahora seguía buscando satifascerse... Buscando aquello que lo llenara. Sus pies se detuvieron, sus ojos se abrieron, no creía lo que veía. Ante él estaba aquel mocoso al que le había perdonado la vida, su fruta sin madurar. ¿Qué hacía ahí ese niño? ¿Qué hacia afuera de un motel? ¿Acaso él...? Hisoka no quería ni pensarlo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando escuchó la voz hipócrita de un hombre hablándole a Gon.

-Oye ¿estás perdido?

-Algo así.-Gon se volteó y vio parado, junto a él a un tipo fornido y muy alto.

-¿Quieres entrar?-le preguntó esperando ver su reacción.

-Este lugar es carísimo.-Tanto Hisoka como el tipo se percataron de que ese niño nunca había ido ahí, porque ese sitio era barato, cualquiera que iba lo conocía, era accesible a cualqueir bolsillo, incluso daban cuotas.- No tengo para pagar algo así.

-¿Qué te parece compartir habitación conmigo? Yo invito.

-¡¿De verdad?!-Gon se paró y sus ojitos inocentes brillaron, lo miraba como si se le hubiera aparecido su ángel guardián.

Hisoka frunció el ceño, sabía perfectamente bien el motivo de que ese tipo estuviera invitando a Gon, le molestaba, cuando vio como el tipo lo abrazo del hombro, apretó sus puños cuando dieron un paso hacia la entrada, veloz lanzó una de sus cartas a la cabeza del tipo y lo decapitó sin piedad. Gon entonces se volteó, no gritó como nenita, simplemente miró con lástima al ver al pobre hombre, ya sin cabeza.

-Gon ¿de verdad estabas dispuesto a entrar con ese hombre?

-¡Hisoka!-lo sintió, sintió su instinto asesino, sus ganas de matar, ¿acaso lo siguió para eso?

Hisoka se mordió el labio, de repente había dicho esas palabras sin darse cuenta, y la verdad no iban con él, peor aún ¿por qué las había dicho?

-Gon-sonrió macabramente-porque no pasas la noche conmigo, yo también puedo pagarte.

Gon lo miró desconfiadamente, pero luego sonrió.

-¡Está bien!-iba a entrar cuando Hisoka lo detuvo.

-Con una condición.-Gon esperó que la dijera sin moverse de donde estaba.-Actuaremos según lo que se hace en un motel.

-¡Muy bien! Pero... ¿Qué se hace en un motel?

Hisoka forjó una sutil sonrisa. ¡Qué niño más ingenuo era Gon!

-Tranquilo, te enseñaré.

La recepcionista era una mujer voluptuosa, de cabello rubio y masticaba chicle por doquier. No se dignó a mirarlos, siguió masticando su chicle y leyendo la revista.

-Queremos una habitación.-pidió Hisoka, Gon iba afirmado a él del cuello y de su cintura fuertemente con sus brazos y piernas. Hisoka a duras penas contenía su excitación, tener ese mocoso tocándolo, aferrado a él, le hacia sonreír siniestramente, volver sus facciones en oscuras...

-Claro, ¿cómo cancela?

-Efectivo.

-Bien.

Luego de pagar la mujer les entregó una llave. Hisoka decidió ir por las escaleras por una razón que Gon no dislumbró, pero que sentía entre sus piernas sin entender.

Cada paso que daba, cada movimiento, cada roce con el menor hacía palpitar su miembro de una manera torturosa, además aprovechaba para agarrar el trasero del niño y levantarlo, supuestamente para acomodarlo, aunque era una gran farsa que Gon intentaba por todos los medios comprender, especialmente cuando Hisoka dejaba su dedo medio en la ranura de su trasero, por sobre la ropa, casi tocando su pequeña entrada.

No pudo más, simplemente pasó sus dedos por los pantaloncillos del niño y los destruyó.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más el dedo de Hisoka ingreso en su interior, maltratando sus paredes internas.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Quitalo por favor! ¡Ahí... Ahí no es un lugar...! ¡Ah!-dolía la intrusión, aun así, Hisoka mantenía su sonrisa, el interior del chico era obviamente estrecho, le agradaba.

Subió nueve pisos metiendo y sacando su dedo del ano del menor, no se detenía por ningún motivo. Ya a la mitad del camino Gon dejó de reclamar, ya no le dolía.

Hisoka decidió proseguir, metió el segundo dedo, ahora hasta tuvo que afirmar al niño, este se retorcía y movía sus piernas deseperado.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Aaaah! ¡Ya basta! ¡Me duele!

-Tú aceptaste hacer lo que se hace en un motel, ahora no reclames.

-¿Esto se hace en un motel?

-Sí, en un motel se tiene sexo.

-¿Apareamento?

-Lo mismo, y mejor.

Al salir de las escaleras escuchó diversos gemidos provenir de todas las habitaciones, se asustó.

-Están sufriendo... -dijo Gon.

-Quizá, pero también disfrutan.

-Eso no puede ser.-dijo confundido.

-Ya lo verás

Entraron a la habitación, Hisoka pidió llaves, pero no las usó, rompió la puerta de una patada, luego la cerró y la protegió con sus poderes de goma.

-Eres virgen ¿verdad?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso?

Por fin Hisoka había dejado el ano del menor, soltó al niño y lo puso sobre la cama, miró su miembro, se notaba que era un niño, que aún estaba en desarrollo.

-Bien Gon, te enseñaré lo que se hace en un motel.-se bajó los pantalones y dejó salir su protubertante miembro.

Gon lo miró, eso realmente era enorme, pero su pregunta era: ¿por qué Hisoka había sacado su miembro afuera? ¿Quería ir al baño? Lo olió y por instinto dedujo que no era así. Hisoka esperaba algo más.

El asesino iba a decir lo que quería, pero fue interrupido drásticamente por la boca cálida de su manzana inmadura que mantenía su glande ensalivado deliciosamente.

Lo miró y vio como el niño seguía chupando su glande sin problemas.

Quería más.

Agarró los cabellos de Gon e introdujo su miembro más adentro, más, más, recordaba que asi había matado a muchos, ya que se atoraban con su miembro, y como no les permitía respirar, morían, ni siquiera alcanzaban a defenderse mordiéndolo o algo así, solo morían.

Llegó a la garganta de Gon, ni siqueira podía pensar en que podía matarlo debido al placer, se estaba encegueciendo. Volvió a repetir la acción, y se sorprendió, el niño no dejó que continuara.

-Gon...-no alcanzó a terminar la frase, Gon tomó el pene desde la base y comenzó a introducirlo una y otra vez, aumentando la velocidad, aumentando la penetración, volviendo loco a Hisoka.

Ese niño estaba enloqueciendo al mayor, y sólo por tener su miembro en la boca con gran maestría, con esa facilidad. ¿Novato? ¿ Virgen? Ni señas daba de eso, era incluso mejor que cualquiera con el que lo hubiese hecho antes, aún expertos. Ese chico era único.

Luego de un rato Hisoka se corrió, dejó liberar su escencia en la boca del cazador, y éste sin problemas la tragó. Saco el pene de la boca y el chico respiró a voluntad y miró el poco de semen que había en sus manos y en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Por qué es blanco? ¿Qué es?

Hisoka sonrió tiernamente, ese mocoso le encantaba. ¡Eso no quiere decir que este enamorado! ¿O sí?

-Tu turno.-dijo el payaso.

-¿Mi turno?-lo miró con ingenuidad típica.

El mayor tomó el miembro entre sus labios con una ternura que el mismo desconocía y comenzó a lamerlo, cuando comenzó a oír los gemidos del menor lo intrudujo en su boca.

Era la primera vez que él le estaba dando placer a otro, siempre sólo buscaba su propia satisfacción, era egoísta, lo sabía, pero ahora quería que ese niño disfrutara, que gimiera, que...

-Ah... Hisoka...

Los ojos de Hisoka se abrieron y un sonrojó apareció en sus mejillas, notó como su pene al instante palpitó. Se estaba excitando aún más que antes...

Subió, lamiendo con su lengua el cuerpo de Gon, pasándola por su abdomen, por sus tetillas, deteniéndose ahí para jugar con ellas, luego subiendo y besando el cuello tostado, siguió hasta que llegó a la boca entreabierta del chico. Miró los suculentos labios que lo tentaban, quería más.

Su lengua entró. Buscó la contraria, y al encontrarse danzaron; un baile húmedo que ninguno de los dos podía detener. Mientras pasaba, Hisoka agarró ambas tetillas y las estrujó, las retorcía con placer, y Gon, Gon se afirmó con sus piernas a la cintura, Como ambos estaban desnudos hacia abajo el pene de Hisoka al instante entro en contactó con la piel de Gon. Ambos penes de apretujaban deliciosamente causando espasmos en ambos.

Nunca, nunca se había sentido así con nadie, este sentimiento que surgía era nuevo para ambos... Era estremecedor, era una jerigonza ininteligible...Sus cuerpos pedian más, y a la vez algo dentro de ellos rogaba porque esa interacción no tuviera fin.

-Me...me siento raro...

Las palabras de Gon, mientras, ahora Hisoka besaba su cuello eran sinceras, sin embargo el joker no pudo responder, no era capaz de soltar su sinceridad, no era capaz de decir "Yo me siento igual".

Gon cerraba y abría los ojos, era algo tan profundo, sentía que cada mordida propinada por su rival dolía, pero a la vez se sentía realmente bien, no podía explicarlo en ese entonces, pero la frase ideal sería decir que lo excitaba aún más, pero él no conocía ese término.

Hisoka bajó, bajó y llegó al miembro del menor, el cual estaba erecto, aún era un niño, pero ya podía eyacular, ese era un factor que hizo a Hisoka sonreír, tampoco comprendía lo que sentia, pero quería que ese niño disfrutara tanto como él, queria que cuando él eyaculara, Gon también lo hiciera. Lamió el pedazo de carne, y luego se acercó a su entrada, la lamió intensamente, y mantenía los ojos abiertos para observar de reojo a Gon, sus facciones, los gestos de placer que no podía evitar, su respiración turbada, aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas y en sus orejas que lo hacía ver increíblemente tierno; y que decir del sudor que perlaba su piel algo áspera, algo suave.

Disfrutaba, era sorprendente la manera en que deseaba de ese niño, sobretodo de sus gemidos, cuando descuidadamente soltaban su nombre.

Su lengua entraba y salía del anillo de carne, por donde, pronto, introduciría algo mucho más grande. Se separó entonces del niño cuando supo que pronto llegaría al final, lo oteó con suma paciencia y se sonrojó, puso su natural cara de pervetido sexual que jamás podía esconder, Gon con los ojos entrecerrados lo miró y de su boquita escurría saliva, ¡Por Dios! ¡Se veía jodidamente erótico! ¡No podía contenerlo más! Agarró al niño de ambas piernas, lo acercó a él y se lo metió de una sóla vez. Gon gritó alto, alterado totalmente y las lágrimas se le salieron sin poder hacer nada, su espalda se encorvó hacia delante al sentir el palpitante miembro.

-Hi...so...ka...

Hisoka ya no controlaba sus acciones, así que comezó a embestirlo sin darle ni un sólo descanso, entraba y salía de su ano, del estrecho ano del niño sin parar.

Ya no pensaba en no lastimarlo, ya no pensaba en nada, sólo en satisfacerse. La sangre hizo su aparición sin falta por la potente intrusión, Hisoka la sintió, pero no la tomó en cuenta, como todo asesino, olerla, sentirla, le hizo excitarse más

Aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, no sabía ni siquiera él que era posible aquello, el nen lo rodeó y la goma hizo al acto aún más pegado. Gon gritaba deseperado, le ardía el cuerpo, le sangraba el ano, lo estaban rompiendo, y aún así no quería que terminara ¿Esto era una especie antítesis? ¿Era lo que antes Hisoka le había mencionado? ¿Eso de que el dolor y el disfrute pueden ir juntos?

Hisoka volvió en sí (más o menos) al notar como las piernas de Gon se enrrollaron en su cintura, y como sus brazos pasaban por su cuello. Fue ahí cuando lo notó, Gon esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se acercó a él. El tiempo se detuvo, y al instante sintió los labios inexpertos sobre los de él. Y lo más impresionante, sintió el nen de Gon chocar contra el suyo.

-Sigue...-susurró.

Hisoka se activó de nuevo y continuó sin parar, besando al menor y éste a su vez le dejaba marcas de posesión en el cuello.

La temperatura, aumentaba considerablemente, ni un termómetro habría soportado tanto.

Ambos cuerpos llegaban a su fin...

El clímax estaba cerca...

Hisoka entró completamente dentro del niño, y Gon se abrazo a él recibiendo en su interior todo el semen del mayor, era tanto que abrió la boca dejando caer saliva saciado totalmente, y entonces él soltó su líquido en ambos abdómenes.

Gon exhauto cayó a la cama e Hisoka cayó sobre él.

-Quiero dormir...-se empezó a acomodar, pero el mayor lo tomó, lo besó fuertemente y sonrió.

-Aún no salgo de tu interior.

Gon comprendió, y simplemente se restregó los ojos y se limpió la comisura de la boca.

No había frenos, simplemente avance, un avance que parecía infinito.

* * *

Cuando Gon pudo volver con Killua y Leorio que lo buscaron desesperadamente hasta el día en que se dignó a aparecer habían pasado ya tres días, sin embargo aún no era el ataque de las arañas a la subasta, puesto que esta aún no iniciaba.

-¡Gon!-vociferaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde estuviste?-le preguntó Killua y lo tomó de los brazos.

-Conmigo.-dijo Hisoka que de la nada estaba tras el menor. Leorio y Killua se pusieron a la defensiva, pero Hisoka sonrió, levantó los brazos en señal de que no atacaría a nadie.

-¿Te vas?-le preguntó Gon.

-Sí, digamos que tengo asuntos que atender.

-Entiendo.-sonrió con su típica inocencia, sin enfadarse, sin pensarlo de más.

Hisoka se lamió los labios, y en aquel parque, a la vista de todos, agarró al niño y lo besó introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad, y a la vez sobando su trasero.

-Nos vemos.-dijo-Y al instante salió de ahí.

Algunas madres le cubrieron los ojos a sus pequeños, otros que simplemente sacaron a pasear a sus mascotas quedaron en proceso de asimilación, mientras que los más pervertidos miraban para ver si el chico era un ofrecido y ellos también tendrían una oportunidad, pero al instante dejaron de pensar eso, ya que el asesino pelirrojo con una mirada los hizo temblar y retroceder.

-Gon... Tú... E... Hisoka...-Killua no podía creerlo, mientras que Leorio no sabía que decir.

Ambos quedaron en blanco.

-¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto? Sólo fue un beso, anoche hicimos cosas mayores.-Ahí fue cuando a ambos se les cayó la quijada, y ya un poco lejos Hisoka soltó una carcajada, lo había escuchado perfectamente, como adoraba la inocencia de ese mocoso, como lo adoraba a él.

Quizás a Gon aún le faltara mucho para comprender que fue ese sentimiento que nació al tener sexo, pero él lo entendía, aunque quiso no entenderlo, le era imposible. Hisoka siguió sonriendo hasta perderse entre la gente.

-Me he enamorado eh...-su sonrisa se agrandó .-procuraré que sea sólo mío.-miro el hilo de goma bungee que iba pegado a su mano, sabía que Gon lo descubriría usando Gyo, y también sabía que Gon no lo quitaría.

Había descubierto que hacer el amor era mucho mejor que tener sexo. La próxima vez se encargaría de decírselo.

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos, espero haberlo hecho bien, comentarios, críticas, acepto todo eso, excepto insultos :3 :3 :3 Decidme cosas que me ayuden a mejorar, a y por los fanfics que aún no termino... ¡Perdón! ¿Escusa? Bloqueo mental, pronto actualizaré... paciencia... que lo mejor llega siempre tarde ;)

Pronto tendré mis pruebas de síntesis, así que estaré ocupada estudiando, pero cuando salga de ellas, pienso traer fics, no sólo Gon x Hisoka, sino Gon x Killua, mi otra pareja favorita yaoi de este anime. :3 :3 :3

Reviews (?)

Neko-Kitsune XP


End file.
